The conventional network appliance approach includes a number of devices each having a specific single function or purpose. Such devices may include a message router, CDN, session border controller, WAN acceleration, DPI, firewall, carrier grade NAT, tester/QoE monitor, SGSN/GGSN, PE Router, BRAS, and radio access network nodes. Each device requires a separate software installation. In a mobile network operator example of the conventional network appliance approach, a number of devices are combined to handle or process each type of data signal. For example, for a 4G (3G LTE/SAE) signal, an eNodeB, serving gateway or mobility management entity (MME), and SAE Anchor or 3GPP Anchor may be required. For Femtocell, an FAP, security gateway, and femto gateway may be required. For 3G/3.5G, a NodeB, RNC, MSC or SGSN or GGSN may be required. These systems (4G, femtocell, or 3G/3.5G) may be in communication with an IMS system. Each of these devices are required to provide complete single network hardware functionality. Each of these devices is conventionally a single purpose device.